Teen Titans:The movie:ONE OF US
by inueo
Summary: The biggest challange! Beast boy is gone, one by one the team is ripping apart, because of slade! COMPLETED!
1. Exil

TEEN TITANS: THE MOVIE: One of us.

Chapter 1: Exile

The titans had just come into the tower after trying to track down slade. Slade had been committing a lot of crimes lately. Then terra said "I wonder what he thinks he's doin'?"

"Dude, How could you be so dumb? He's obviously trying to get to one of us by committing crimes and then when one of us is trapped he'll get mutant hamsters to eat our brains out!" B.B said Bluntly.

"Beast Boy, did you take you medicine this morning?" Raven asked.

"Maybe", B.B replied. Then he looked at a clock, "Uh? Guys Im gonna go to my room, SEE YA!" He said as he ran to his room.

"What's with him"? Robin asked, "I am not certain", Star added

"Should I check?" Cy asked. "No. I'll do it", Terra insisted as she walked to B.B's room.

"BEAST BOY? CAN I COME IN?" Terra yelled. The door opened and she stepped in, B.B was sitting on his messy Bunk bed.

"Is everything okay?" she asked

"If I tell you will yeah keep it a secret?" he asked "Sure" she replied.

"Today, is my 14th birthday, and on this day…. Some thing…awful is suppost to happen. It happens at 7:00." It was now 6:26. "Oh my gosh!" Terra exclaimed, then for the 34 minutes terra and B.B talked. It was now 6:59 and the alarm went off. They sprang to their feet and rushed out.

IN TOWN

In the city slade stood, it was dark and cloudy, the wind was roaring. Robin looked into the masked mans eyes and said "Finally turning yourself in?" Slade laughed and said "NO. Im here to talk to Beast Boy", they all looked in shock and Raven yelled, "What do YOU want with Beast boy?" Then he chuckled again "Raven. Sweet little Raven. You should mind your own business." B.B stepped forward and yelled "YEAH! IM HERE WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Then the clock struck 7:00.

"No. It's time", B.B mumbled

"Yes Beast boy. It is time. Time you learned the truth. Time your world comes crashing down." Slade laughed.

"What are you talking about? How do you know?" B.B asked

"How long has it been Beast Boy? 5 years, 10 years. Well it's all over now right? Wrong! You think your so good at being a titan, but do you even remember before you where mutated? I didn't think you'd remember Beast boy, or should I say Logan?" Slade laughed

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THESE THINGS!" B.B screamed over the wind.

"How do I know? I was there Beast boy!"

"What? NO!"B.B yelled

"Oh yes. That man that took you away. That man that made you who you are. That man was ME! HA! HA! HA!" Slade laughed as the other titans watched in amazement.

"You are like a son to me. I mean you DO have my blood in you. Face it Beast boy you where made this way to be evil! YOU ARE EVIL!" Slade screamed and in a flash of lightning slade was gone.

The titans stood like they were frozen. Robin then blinked and said "Beast boy…. Im sorry, but you DO have the evil blood in you", He began "But Robin I-'' B.B began as he was cut off "You know the law beast boy, anything or anyone associated with evil isn't aloud in town…. EXIL!" Robin yelled with the pained words in his mind. "NO!" Terra and Raven yelled together.

The whole city started throwing comments at B.B. One person even started singing. "Dicepshine, disgrace, even as plain as the scar on his face", they started as B.B touched the slightly noticeable scar on his left cheek. B.B started to run as the crowd got louder "Some one once lied to us, now we're not so blind. For we knew what he came for was trouble and he got what he came for BECAUSE **HE IS NOT ONE OF US**, He has never been one of us!" as B.B got farther Raven Started to run after him then close behind Terra ran as well. Raven then fell. B.B stopped and looked back.

He noticed the singing was still going on when Terra (of all people) stood up and sang "HE IS NOT **ONE OF US"** Raven looked up, she knew Terra was crying and deep down Raven was two. Raven stood up and her and Terra walked back to the tower with the titans. As B.B saw the titans leave he heard the last people singing and he thought, "Who could have caused me so much pain"

The last thing B.B remembered seeing were the last people sing "Dicepshine, Disgrace…DICEPSHINE." As Slade faded into the shadows of a tall sky scrapper.

END

Wait till the next chapter! You'll see what happens to B.B!


	2. MAYBE MORE

MAYBE MORE

B.B walked in a forest just outside of the city. "I, I can't believe it, No one cares about me not Robin, or Raven, Or…. Terra?" B.B had tears in his eyes and a knife through his heart. Then he heard a voice, "Feeling lousy Beast boy?" The voice was slade's.

"What do you want?" B.B asked

"Nothing, just…I may know a way for you to be happy?" He laughed

"I want nothing to do with you!" B.B yelled

Slade laughed and said "Soon enough you will"; he chuckled as he disappeared into the shadows.

AT T-TOWER

Everyone at the tower was silent about what had happened, Terra was crying and asking, "Why did I say that?" Raven was devastated, Robin was ashamed of himself, and the others speechless.

"I need to go find him!" Terra yelled breaking the silence.

Robin stepped in and said "NO! If you go to find him you'll be breaking the law as well! Remember, he's NOT one of us, just like you said", Terra walked to her room, But was stopped by raven, "I can't believe you said that to him!" Raven yelled. "What?" Terra looked, "You have no right to say that he's not one of us when you have done worse things!" Raven yelled walking away.

Later that night Terra snuck out going to look for B.B, Raven followed silently trying to spy on her. Terra went to the forest on a flying rock. She started to think of o song she once heard, "In a perfect world, one we'll never know. We would never need to face the world alone. They can have the world, we'll create our own. I may not be brave or strong or smart but some where in my secret heart, I know, Love will find a way, anywhere I go im home if you are there beside me, like dark turning into day, some how we'll come through now that I've found you, love will find a way. I know love will find a way."

Before Terra knew it she was in a peaceful part of the forest, there were no trees and sand was on the ground. Behind a near tree Raven watched. Also near by was B.B he watched Terra and slowly approached, Terra had know idea B.B was behind her. B.B started thinking "I was so afraid, now I realize, love is never wrong and so it never dies. There's a perfect world, shining in your eyes." B.B stepped on a branch that snapped and made Terra and Raven look towards him. They both thought the words, "And if only they could feel it to, the happiness I feel with you," They ran to each other, Terra was in B.B's arms, they continued "They know, love will find a way some how we'll come through now that im with you, I know love will find a way", That is what they thought as they kissed in the night.

Raven had her hood off while watching this and when Terra and B.B's lips met a tear rolled down her face, She quickly whipped it off and with an angry glare put her hood over her head and flew away into the faded night.

Fin End of chp2. You'll have to see what happens next!


	3. I have no regrets

I HAVE NO REGRETS!

As Terra said goodbye to B.B she walked with happiness. But when she quietly walked into the tower, she didn't see Raven and the others waiting for her in the dark. Flash of lightning

"AH" Terra yelled seeing her friends in the dark. Raven turned on a lamp.

"How was your visit?" Cy asked in a mocking voice

"W-What are you talking about" Terra stuttered

"Don't play dumb, we know you snuck out to see Beast boy, even though it was against the law!" Robin yelled

"But how did-" Terra began seeing raven step out of a shadow

" _Raven_" Terra said glaring at raven

The thunder was loud and the lightning was fast, as robin looked out the nearby window he said, "Let's get some sleep, we'll talk about this in the morning"

As everyone turned to leave, terra ran after raven. As Raven walked down the hall carrying her book she heard

"RAVEN!" She turned around to see terra running to her

"What?"

"What is your problem? Why were you spying on me?" Terra yelled with rage

"Why do you care as long as you got to kiss your little boyfriend!" Raven said turning away

"What do _I_ care? What do _you_ care? You **_hate_** beast boy!" Terra yelled back.

All was silent. Raven didn't move and then something happened; Raven dropped her book, and before she knew it, terra was being held in the air by her neck.

"**_Never_**, and I mean **_never _**say I hate beast boy again or I _will _kill you!" Raven said releasing terra.

As terra lay on the ground, breathing heavy, she yelled out

"You like him don't you?"

No answer

Terra returned to her room and thought.

"I need to see him again," she said to herself, sitting on her bed.

Terra packed her bags and left. She only left a note, which read:

Dear titans,

By the time you read this I will be long gone. I want to be with beast boy, but he's not where he was so, I don't know exactly where im going, but we'll see. Remember I'll always be a good friend, but maybe not the best.

Your friend for life,

Terra.

P.S. Raven, you can't have him. (You know whom im talking about!)

After the titans read the note they were all devastated of loosing 2 titans in one week. All but one was upset about terra (can you guess who wasn't upset about terra)

Terra walked through the empty city, down to the forest to find B.B's communicator.

"Beast boy, where are you?" She said to herself.

"He's long gone terra", said a voice. Then outta the shadows appeared slade.

Terra gasped and backed away

"How long has it been since we talked face to face terra, a month, a year, a millennium? To long for me."

"Y-You go away, im lookin' for beast boy!"

"Oh, I know exactly what you doing"

"Y-You do?"

"Oh yes… You're coming with me," He said letting out a deep cackle and disappearing with terra in his grasp.

Terra woke up in her old uniform of metal.

"What am I wearing?" she asked herself.

She noticed she was in a small room. Much like a cave, but smaller.

A quick shock went through her body and she fell on the ground and her eyes glowed red.

" Very good, my plan is working out…soon you will have destroyed the teen titans, but for real this time, right apprentice?" Slade chuckled patting her on the head

"Yes sir", Terra said, her voice sounding robotic almost.

"Will you feel bad about destroying them?" Slade asked

"No", She answered not moving

"Good…Will you…_regret_, it?" He asked

"No, I shall have no regrets!" Terra yelled making the cave echo.

And with that Terra had lost every thing, Beast boy, home, and…CONTROL!

But to me I think she meant it, by saying "I have no regrets".


	4. Last one standing

The titans got a call that slade was planning something very big! They went down to the power plant (Where he was) to see what was happening.

They got up to the gate to see the door closing, slade stood behind the closing door. They also saw Terra with him.

"SLADE! Terra?" Robin said confused

The door closed and Robin was punching it, trying to open it.

"Why would she do this? She is our friend", Starfire said.

"She is _not_ our friend!" Raven said looking at Starfire

"Yeah, she never changed", Cy, agreed

"What now?" Star asked looking at robin

"I-I don't know," He admitted

They all sat down; they looked as if they had given up.

"Your not giving up now are you?" Said a familiar voice in the shadows.

They all looked to see Mandy (For toughs who don't know, she is tall, 15, brown hair in a ribbon, wears a skirt and tank top, frekles, has telekinetic powers, and has uncontrollable rouge hands) standing on a sewage pipe that was going through the roof.

"Mandy?" Cy said happily, since he was in love with her.

"Y'guy's need some help?" She smiled

They all nodded, Mandy was also super strong so she tried to break down the door with the others help. But it was still useless.

"Sorry guys…im just in the way, I'll g-" She started

"No! Stay!" Cy yelled

She smiled, shrugged her shoulders, and nodded.

Then Starfire noticed a small hole at the bottom of the door.

"Robin" she said pointing to it

With out thinking of the past events he yelled "BEAST BOY G-" But then stopped and remembered.

He sat down and looked at the floor. Everyone else had given up and sat down as well. Raven was the only one standing.


	5. Let's talk

She bent down next to robin, seeing he had realized the mistake he made of exiling BB. Raven was not usually the one to care but non-the less sympathized with him.

"Robin I know it's tuff to-"

"Give it a rest!" He interrupted

"Excuse me?" She asked in surprise at how angry he was.

"I said give it a rest! EVERYONE KNOWS IT'S MY FAULT BEAST BOYS GONE! I KNOW, I'VE BLEW IT!" He yelled shooting up and scaring everyone. Then he looked in Starfire's eyes and saw the fear.

"I'm sorry every one…I just…I'm so sick of making mistakes" He calmly said looking down

Then suddenly Starfire came close to him, lifted his chin up, and said,

"Robin, we have all made mistakes, the only mistake here is that you are being down on yourself," she said looking deep into his eyes.

He looked at his team and said, "I donno what'll happen"

"We're super hero's what could happen?" Mandy laughed

"I just hope we don't loose any more friends", Robin said.

For that instant, Raven was confused. She had lost Beast boy, her best friend, and she lost Terra…She thought she'd care the same about loosing 2 friends…But she cared for Beast boy more.

Raven turned in the other direction, about to fly away.

"Raven, where you going?" Cy asked

"I'm goin' to find Beast boy", She smiled as she flew off.


	6. Lost and found

Raven flew higher than she had ever flown. She could see the whole forest, and in a small cut out she saw a boy sitting down on a stump, so she went down and looked.

She came to the ground and saw BB sitting eating some red and black berries

"Beast boy", She whispered to herself, she saw his cloths were cut up

"Hu? Who's there?" He asked hearing her whisper

She stepped out and BB laid eyes on her.

"Oh, it's _you_", He said turning away.

"Beast boy!" raven yelled

"What's a _hero _like you want with a_ traitor _like me?" He asked mockingly

"Don't be a fool beast boy, I just wanna talk," She said moving closer

"SHUT UP! Why should I listen to you? All you did was mock me! You didn't even stand up for me!" He yelled turning into a wolf and attacking her

She broke free, but fell on the ground and said

"I'm sorry",

"Oh, _now_ your sorry, cause I'm a threat!"

"Can't I just explain?" Raven yelled holding her bleeding ankle

"It's to late, your going down!" BB said smirking

"It's never to late", Raven said looking deep into his eyes. BB was then shocked at how he was acting. He was angry, but he took it to far.

"Just go and leave me alone!" He yelled turning away

"Please just let me explain", Raven pleaded looking at him still

BB didn't look at her but he said with a sigh, "I'm listening"

"W-We need your help" She stuttered still a little shook up

"NO!" He answered

He didn't care about his previous friends. Only terra! _Terra came to see me, did they? No!_ He thought to himself.

"If you wont do it for me…will you do it for Terra?" Raven asked

BB stopped almost instantly.

"Why? What about Terra?" BB eyed Raven

"If you don't help she could die!"


	7. Show down

The silence in between Raven and BB was annoying to Raven and yet some how enchanting _im actually **alone **with him right now!_ She thought

"I'll do it!" He said

"Really?"

"Yep…and Raven im sorry about what I said…you _are_ my special friend" BB smiled as he turned into a hawk and flew; Raven followed.

_What did he mean by special?_

Meanwhile… 

"I'll put this here and…AH! HA! I have it! When they come to fight me I will blow them to pieces with the power plants own sonic cannon!" Slade's voice echoed through out the power plant

Terra watched the door. "When they enter give them all you got, okay Terra", Slade smirked still assembling his weapon.

"Yes master", she said in the robotic voice, her eyes still glowing

BB and raven appeared in front of the others and BB walked in front of them all and laughed, "Step aside, step aside, professional coming' through"

They all watched BB change into a mouse, climb into the hole and open the door. They all hurried in.

There they saw Terra standing on a rock.

"We've been expecting you", She said throwing rocks at them

"Don't show any mercy!" Robin yelled

"Raven, I thought you said Terra was the one in trouble", BB asked

The others looked at her confused

"I did",

"WHAT?" They all yelled

"Look at Terra's eyes, it's obvious to anyone with half a brain she's being controlled"

The titans turned red and mumbled, "Yeah, sure, of course"

They all attacked, and Terra was winning. They all used the best attacks but nothing worked. BB jumped on top of Terra and held her to the floor.

"Listen Terra, snap outta it!" He yelled

Then slade appeared.

"My, My, time already? Alight I'll flip the switch!" He said pushing a button then throwing gujin at BB (gujin is Japanese for a circular star with spikes) knocking him out.

Raven flew after slade and she had him cornered.

She then noticed BB was knocked out.

"This is for my Friends!" She yelled blasting power ay him

"This is for my city" Blasting power

"…AND THIS IS FOR BEAST BOY!" She yelled making an explosion.


	8. invited

When raven came to, she noticed she had won the fight. She also saw Terra, BB, and the city were saved. She brushed herself off and joined her friends to celebrate their grand victory.

At the tower Raven had taken a shower and got clean new cloths on. She was happy that she was home after a big battle, but she was happier for BB.

She got s knock on her window. It was a short man floating,

"Hello, this is for you", he said in a very squeaky voice. He had given her an envelope.

She opened it to see an invitation that said

_Dear, RAVEN _

_You are invited to attend a super hero part on my father's giant boat. All super heroes are to be there. It is formal so wear a dress. There will be dancing and treats for all the supers. You may bring a date if you wish, but it is not required, you will most likely know people there, below is a list of some that are invited, though there is much more. _

_Starfire _

_Robin_

_Cyborge _

_Mandy_

_Beast boy _

_Terra_

_Kiri_

_Jinx_

_Speedy_

_Aqualad _

_Love always, _

_Super hero of the Supreme Court _

Raven couldn't believe she was invited to go somewhere nice. Just then she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in"

BB walked in and sat next to her on her bed

"Hey Raven, got an invite too, hu? Well I'm glad," He said smiling at her

She looked at him confused, he was _happy_ she was coming?

"I'll _defiantly_ see yeah there," he said as he left the room.


	9. Dress up

Raven ran out of her room, grabbed Starfire and Terra and left to the mall (Mandy went back to the titans west).

"We all need dresses," Terra said going up the elevator at the mall.

The walked around until they saw a place called "Scarlet rules"

They walked into the store and found all different dresses. They even saw some other super hero's. Jinx was trying on a hot pink dress, and they also saw Mandy with a green dress, and kiri in a blue dress.

Terra was the first to go into the dressing room; she came out in a shimmering gold dress with one strap.

Then Starfire tried on a light purple dress (like in the episode date with destiny), she looked beautiful. Then it was Ravens turn. She looked amazing.

"WOW!" Starfire said

"When you walk into the party, people are gonna notice", Terra said

"You guys think I really look okay?" Raven asked

"No doubt" They said smiling. They bought their dresses changed and headed down to the boat; it was 5:58 and the party started at 6:45.


	10. BOYS!

The boys were running around titans tower franticly searching for shoes, ties, suits, and for BB under pants.

When they finally were dressed, they looked pretty good if I say so.

Robin and BB wore regular suits, but CY wore only a tie, since he can't wear cloths.

"Who are you gonna dance with Cy?" Robin asked

"Well im thinking about Mandy, how 'bout you?" Cy asked

"STARFIRE! Dummy" Robin laughed

Then they both looked at Beast boy.

"So what about _you_ BB?" Cy asked

"Yeah, Terra, Raven, of kiri?" Robin laughed

"Never Kiri! Terra probably!" BB answered

"And Raven?" Cy asked

"What about her?"

"She risked her life to save you cause she cared, that's what!" Ct answered

BB shrugged and then the clock struck 6:00

"Oh, man we gotta hurry!" Cy yelled

"Everyone in the T-car!" Robin yelled as they all ran down and drove off.


	11. This is my time

At the party everyone had started dancing. Raven was the only one in the back room. She peeked out to see BB and Terra dancing, Star and Robin dancing, and Mandy and Cy dancing. She wanted to make an impression on BB so she took a deep breath and started out.

This is my time to shine  
This is my place to find all that I have inside I never knew  
(I never knew)  
This is my time to show  
What I must have always known that nothings impossible  
And dreams come true (and dreams come true).

Everyone turned to see Raven; her dress was black with sequins and strapless. BB kept staring at her though he was dancing with terra.

Overcoming all these things .  
Here i finally found my wings ..  
Now i know im ready to flyyyyyyyyy... 

(CHORUS)  
This is my time to shine  
This is my place to find all that i have inside i never knew  
(I never knew no)  
This is my time to show  
What i must have always known  
That nothings impossible and dreams come true  
(And dreams come true)

BB then came over to raven who was sitting, and asked, "Do you wanna dance?"

Raven nodded and went to the dance floor. She slowly laid her head on his shoulder and started to flash back all their times together. After that she saw the super hero of the Supreme Court, wonder woman, looking at her and smiled.

This is my time (2x)  
Yeah yeahhh  
This is my time (2x)  
Yeahh yeahhh

Terra came over and cut in. Raven sat down by the edge of the boat as terra and BB danced

(CHORUS)  
This is my time to shine  
This is my place to find all that i have inside i never knew  
(I never knew)

Suddenly there was a magical meteor shower. Everyone watched it.

"it is beautiful robin!" Star yelled

"not as beautiful as you Starfire" he replied as they kissed

Mandy and cy kissed at the sight too

(Higher pitch)  
This is my time to show  
What I must have always known  
That nothings impossible and dreams come true

BB went behind Raven and said "Thanks again Raven" and he slowly kissed her on the cheek.

And dreams come true


	12. The end?

**THE END**… "WAIT WAIT STOP!" Beast boy shouted out to the narrator that said "The end"

"What is it Beast boy?" Terra asked coming up to BB

"Hello! The people can't only have one song at the party! Plus the viewer is probably falling asleep with all the mushy stuff!" BB explained

"Yo BB this ain't in the script!" Cy yelled

"Script spit! I have a last minute surprise!" BB laughed

"I've done guest stars on InuYasha and the Simpsons, and I've never had to do anything like this! I am soooo calling my agent!" Raven added

"Shhh! C'mon what is it!" Robin asked

"HIT IT AMI, HIT IT YUMI!" BB yelled

"OKAY", the two girls yelled as they sang the rock re-mix of…

"_When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)_

_From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)_

_When there's evil on the attack_

_You can rest knowing they got your back _

_'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol_

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_

_With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)_

_Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)_

_They got the bad guys on the run_

_They never stop until the job gets done_

_'Cause when the world is losing all control_

_TEEN TITANS, GO!_

_1,2,3,4,GO! _

_TEEN TITANS!" _

"And that's the way to end a movie!" BB laughed as they continued the party.

**AUTHERS NOTE:** this is the screenplay for the original movie. I really wanted to add more songs…like in Chp 1 "one of us" is a real song. And in Chp 2 "love will find a way", and in between chp's 2 and 3 there was gonna be a part where the song "My happy ending" comes, after raven and terra feel BB lied to them. Well, all in all I hope it becomes a real movie! I am starting on Teen titans the movie 2:Trust, mainly about Cyborge and Mandy!

LOVE ALWAYS

Inueo


End file.
